Forum:Sakura Colvez
Personality- She is extreamly talkative once you get to know her. She is also very shy at first, because she's lost more friends than she can count and can't stand the pain of losing another. She can be very selfish, and manipulative. She doesn't care a whole lot about looks, so she is definetly not a vain type of person. She is a slacker and has promblems with being lazy and a slacker though. Also watch out for her mean temper, so word to the wise- do not get her mad! Oher than that she is very bright, loves to write and read, and is a rather creative and loving type of gal' *Looks: I am on spring break- my picture is on my schools computer. I will get it to you Monday the 9th. Until then know that she is pretty with long wavy dark ebony colored hair and blue eyes. *History: She was born in the late fall of 1998 to parents Ronald and Caterina on November 18th to be specific. Her parents were big on the People of Faith when she was little carting her to church every Sunday. Back then she minded little, and when her parents wern't at home or chuch they were exploring caves. Ever since the time she was two Rosey(her nickname) begged to go to another dark underground cave. Her parents said nothing of the fact that most children were too afraid of the dark to go in it, let alone want to stay in darkness underground all the time. When Rosey was five her little sister Lexi (spelt this way on purpose) was born with a malformality known as cleft lip. (research if you don't know what it is). After that Rosey was mostly ignored because of the care her sister needed. Rosy had not minded enjoying the freedom to discover herself,and ultimatly her love for writing and the supernatural. She was marked by a tracker on her birthday at school getting ready to head home to her awaiting party. Upon seeing her mark the festivities turned bad as her parents deemed her the devils child, took away all her things, and took her to the House of night in silence. They left withought a good bye, and her little sister wouldn't even look at her either. Sakura has seen none of them since. *Likes/Dislikes - Likes the color purple, cats, wolves, horses, reading, writing, Nyx, and the paranormal. Dislikes bulling, animal cruelity, the color red (ironic he-he), school, and anything involving mathematics. *Possessions - Tons of cat stuffed animals, paranormal related books, and a signed Paramore CD. Plus all the normal things everybody has such as clothes and other things. *Affinity (optional) - Aura Reading (Called True Sight in HON books- in real life I actually am ''an aura reader...) *Relationships - N/A (Her sister and parents hate her because she is a vampire. None of the guys like her because they claim she is overly talkative. *Name- Sakura Elizabeth Colvez APPROVE ! PLEASE CREATE YOUR CHARACTEr NOW, Thrid FormerLove is forevermore[[User_talk:Animalandia|'No matter how many times you try to deny it]] 03:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC)